


Easter Sunday

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink mem fill: While Jack was berating the other guardians for dealing with kids, Bunnymund seemed to get pretty uptight with little Sofie. And with the fics I'm seeing of Jack visiting Jaime as an adult...</p>
<p>I'd really like to see a fic with grown-up, mommy Sofie getting visited by Bunnymund. I just keep seeing this snapshot scene were Bunnymund has one of Sofie's little tykes on his shoulders and comes up to her to hand her kid back saying something like "Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Sunday

She turned thirty two weeks ago and its her daughter's first Easter. Her two boys are running through the woods, undoubtedly getting filthy in a way only young boys can, looking for eggs with the other neighborhood children. Little Assie is only two months old and is gurgling happily from her place in Sophie's arms.

Sophie's listening for her boys' excited shouts and trying to read something that isn't Goodnight Moon when the porch stairs creak. There's only a second between the creak and Assie being lifted out of her arms.

“This one's new.” Bunny settles on the bench next to her and drops a basket of chocolate between them. “What's her name?”

“Astrid, after Danny's grandmother.”

“Cute little devil.” The baby squeals in near hysterical delight as she tugs on Bunny's fur. “Got a set of lungs, doesn't she?”

Sophie pops a candy in her mouth and sighs contently. “How's everyone? Haven't seen Jack around lately.”

“Got turned into a penguin by a witch. Up at the Pole trying to get that sorted out.” Sophie laughs so hard she nearly chokes. “Early Spring this year.”

They catch each other up on their goings ons and Sophie has almost an hour alone with her Guardian before her boys come crashing through the bushes and shriek at the sight of Bunny. He hands Assie back with some reluctance so he can play with the boys and spends a good two hours chasing and wrestling the little terrors into exhaustion. He's got one thrown over each shoulder when the sun starts to set and Sophie promises them pizza if they go wash up.

“But mom!” Brendan whines and Mike wraps his arms around Bunny's neck like he'll never let go. Bunny laughs and manages to detach them only through some sort of ancient pooka magic, Sophie is sure.

“Listen to your mum, kiddies.” He ruffles their hair and hands them both a special chocolate. “I'll see ya again soon.”

“But-”

Bunny scoops them up and deposits them on the porch at their mother's feet. “No buts! And brush your teeth, for goodness sake! If I get one more lecture form Tooth about the damage my holiday does to teeth I'm switchin' to sugar free chocolate.”

The children gasp in horror and hug him once more before racing inside to wash up. Sophie laughs, hugs him tightly and then has to pry Assie's little hands off his fur. “Don't be a stranger, hop hop.”

“Happy Eater, ya little ankle-biter.”


End file.
